


Images Caught In Crystal

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [55]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However history unfolds, she will not regret having a chance to experience a world so wide and free and untamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The Witch and Death - a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Highlander, where most of Highlander canon is left intact, while Buffy canon is substantially changed. Of particular note is that the Rosenberg's left Sunnydale and took Willow with them before she had a chance to meet Buffy. She learned magic on her own, and still had some serious issues with addiction related to it - and then went on a very long walk to try to get her head on straight.

Rain tastes different here, cleaner than it does at home. Willow tilts head head back, closing her eyes as she lets the rain wash dust from her face, a smile curving her lips. She thinks she'll miss this, once the industrial revolution comes around again - if, of course, it happens in the same way it did for the history she remembers. There's no knowing how things might change, with her and Methos here, thrown two thousand and more years into the past.

She laughs at the thought, and spreads her arms wide, welcoming the downpour as the rain intensifies. However history unfolds, she will not regret having a chance to experience a world so wide and free and untamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	2. Vesuvius

The dark smudge of clouds on the sky isn't a storm, and Willow watches with her heart racing as it rises higher and higher. She's read about various volcanic eruptions, but it doesn't prepare her for the reality of being entirely too near to one. Never mind that she thinks she's might survive it, thanks to the interaction of her magic and Methos's Quickening, it's still a _volcanic eruption_ , and she can't help the bone-deep fear.

"The harbor is the best place to escape this, and we need to leave now." Methos tugs at her hand - Willow hadn't even realized she'd taken it - and she turns away. She can't hear their feet pounding against the ground for the roar of the volcano behind them. "Even an Immortal can't survive being dropped into a volcano."

But they can survive the poison gas, and at least some of them can breathe under water - Willow finds that's fun, when she's not using it to flee for her life - and if they make it to the harbor without being caught by lava, they'll live. Unlike the mortals of Pompeii. Willow grimaces, and tries to run faster, wishing she'd learned a transportation spell before this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).


End file.
